Goodbye
by hodieincipitdie
Summary: AU. One-shot. SwanQueen. Se sentó y tomó la rosa cuidadosamente, la acercó a su nariz respirando su aroma y sonrió levemente. "Probablemente este sea su ultimo detalle." Pensó Regina.


**_Goodbye._**

* * *

Regina despertó esa mañana pensando que seria un día como cualquier otro.

Cuando su mano se encontró con el lado izquierdo de su cama vacío, fue cuando se dio cuenta que nada sería igual. Se había acabado.

Se levantó de la cama, aun con esperanza de que todo siguiera igual.

Buscó en el baño. Nada.

Buscó en el closet, solo estaba su ropa.

Era como si nunca hubiera estado otra persona con ella.

Respiró hondo y salió de la habitación, caminó directo a la cocina.

Sus ojos se situaron rápidamente en la rosa que estaba sobre la mesa con una carta bajo ella.

Se sentó y tomó la rosa cuidadosamente, la acercó a su nariz respirando su aroma y sonrió levemente. "_Probablemente este sea su ultimo detalle."_ Pensó Regina.

Tomó la carta y respiró profundamente. No quería leerla, porque sabia lo que había dentro de ella. Sabia que iba a destrozarla. Tenía una idea del porque había despertado sola esta mañana. Y posiblemente esta carta le diría que iba a despertar de esta misma forma por un largo tiempo.

* * *

–Tengo que encontrar otro trabajo.- dijo Regina mientras se sentaba en la cama quedando frente a la rubia.- Necesitamos más dinero si queremos ir a la universidad.

Emma suspiró pesadamente. –Tenemos dinero suficiente para que tu vayas a la universidad.

–Yo no quiero ir si tu no vas.- dijo a la vez que se acercaba más a ella.- Emma ya son dos años perdidos, tenemos que trabajar más si queremos lograrlo.

–Al final tu madre tenia razón.- Regina la vio confundida.- el día que le dije que quería casarme contigo, me dijo que esperáramos, que éramos muy jóvenes, que no teníamos idea de lo complicada que era la vida. Y como no nos dio su permiso, y solo teníamos diecisiete años, te lleve conmigo, y arruine tu vida. Como siempre, nunca escuché.

–No arruinaste nada, las dos estábamos

–Arruine tu vida, Gina.- la interrumpió.- Tenias un futuro brillante y yo llegue y te estanqué en este pueblo.

–No.- dijo negando también con su cabeza.- Yo me estanqué en este pueblo por voluntad propia.- dijo sonriendo.- Y aun tengo un futuro brillante.

–Bésame.- ordenó Emma.

–De verdad, tengo que encontrar otro trabajo.- dijo ignorando a Emma y volviendo al tema inicial. Emma rodó los ojos.- Gold dice que no puede darme tiempo completo porque Belle este ahí. ¿Crees que Dr. Hopper necesite ayuda?

–Tal vez.- tomó el rostro de Regina entre sus manos.- quiero que me beses, Regina.- la morena sonrió antes de cerrar el espacio que había entre las dos. Un beso desesperado por parte de Emma, la besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Como si quisiera grabarlo en su memoria. Regina se separó para tomar un poco de aire. Sus frentes quedaron unidas.- Cuando te pedí que huyeras conmigo te prometí algo, ¿lo recuerdas?- Regina asintió.- Prometí que con el tiempo te daría todo.

–No necesito nada si te tengo a ti.- dijo viendo directamente a la rubia.

–Mentirosa.- dijo sonriendo. Se separó levemente de ella.- Tu y yo sabemos que quieres estudiar leyes y después hacer algo de política. Quieres una casa grande, con un buen patio para poder plantar un manzano. También quieres hijos. No quieres mascotas.- Regina negó con su cabeza, abriendo su boca para protestar, pero Emma coloco un dedo en sus labios.- sh, todo lo que quieres es lo que mereces, y como es lo que mereces, es lo que vas a tener.

–Emma no me importan las cosas materiales.

–Vas a ir a la universidad, ¿Ok?- dijo ignorándola.

–Ok.- dijo asintiendo.- Tu también, vas a ir, Emma.- la rubia desvió su mirada.- Por favor.

–Gina, mi prioridad eres tu.- Regina sonrió dulcemente.- Te amo.

–Yo también te amo.- contesto a la vez que se acercaba a besarla nuevamente.

* * *

Cuando abrió la carta, rodo los ojos al leer la primera línea. Tan formal.

_15 Julio 2011_

_Querida Regina Mills._

_Supongo que sabes hacia donde voy. Por favor sigue leyendo. Quiero que sepas el porque estoy haciendo esto. _

_No te lo dije en persona porque soy muy cobarde para hacerlo, jamás encontraría la fuerza para alejarme de ti, si estuvieras frente a mi._

_Cometimos un error al momento de mudarnos, al tratar de ser independientes. Porque no planeamos nada, pensamos que todo iba a funcionar porque nos amábamos. Nos amamos. Pero no, las cosas no funcionan solo con amor. _

_Teníamos que conseguir trabajo para vivir decentemente. _

_Hubo un momento en el que tuve que trabajar mañana, tarde y noche, y el dinero que ganaba iba directo a la cuenta para la universidad. Después reduje mi horario a doble turno, y te convencí de que tu siguieras solo con un turno. Porque nunca me molestó trabajar para ti. Me gustaba saber que después de un día largo iba a llegar a casa y te encontraría allí. Ese era la mejor paga que podía tener. El ver tu rostro, tu sonrisa. Tus labios._

_Voy a extrañarte tanto._

Regina levantó la vista de la carta. Unas lagrimas comenzaban a juntarse en sus ojos. Respiró profundamente y continuo leyendo.

_¿Sabes que es lo que molestaba de esto? Es lo mismo que dije anoche. Te estanqué aquí, y lo sabes. Pero te lo has negado tantas veces que te convenciste de que era mentira. Que no importa lo suficiente. Pero si importa, porque ahora eres como dos personas._

_Eres esa que trata de mantenerse con calma y positiva cuando estas conmigo, pero cuando estas sola sé que buscas cualquier oportunidad para dejarlo todo, pero después te convences nuevamente de que todo va a salir bien. Tal vez con el tiempo termines explotando. O tal vez si salga bien, eventualmente. Pero ya no puedo manejarlo. No puedo seguir contigo sabiendo que yo soy la razón por la que eres infeliz la mitad del tiempo. _

_Así que decidí hacer algo._

_Si alguien va a lograrlo, esa vas a ser tu._

_Como dije, yo puedo esperar. _

_Si alguien tiene que fingir que es fuerte, también serás tu, porque sé que yo no podre hacerlo. _

_Podría haberme quedado contigo, porque se supone que eso es lo que hacen las parejas. Superan obstáculos. Pero ya no podía hacerlo, y mis acciones son muy egoístas, lo sé, pero ya no podía seguir sintiendo lo que estaba sintiendo, y trate de superarlo, pero algunos sentimientos nunca desaparecen. Espero que me entiendas._

_Todo el dinero que logramos sigue en la cuenta. La tarjeta es tuya. Todo es tuyo. Decidí no dejarte mi auto, porque sé que lo odias, y honestamente será mi hogar por algún tiempo._

_Cumple tus sueños, Regina. Yo trataré de hacer lo mismo._

"_Si usted ama una flor, no la corte, porque si usted la corta esta muere y cesa de ser lo que usted ama. Así que si usted ama una flor, déjela ser, el amor no es posesión, el amor es apreciación." –Osho._

_¿Recuerdas cuando me enseñaste esa frase y yo te dije que no entendía? Pues ahora si la entiendo. Te amo, y jamás te trataría como una posesión. Aunque siendo honestas suena emocionante, pero no es lo correcto._

_Te amo, y lo siento._

_Siempre tuya._

_Emma Swan. _

Regina dobló la carta cuidadosamente, y caminó de nuevo a la habitación. Tomó su celular y escribió un mensaje, "Hubiera dolido menos si lo hubieras hecho en persona." Pulsó la tecla enviar.

Sin darse cuenta unas lagrimas ya estaban recorriendo sus mejillas.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, reviews son siempre bienvenidos. (:**


End file.
